Tactical Takeover/Allegiances
ThunderClan Leader Morningstar - black tom Deputy Nutivy - small black tabby she-cat Medicine Cat Flamehollow - light cream she-cat Apprentice, Dawnpaw Warriors Whiskernose - orange tom Smokewillow - brown and cream she-cat with darker orange stripes Apprentice, Loudpaw Stormgoose - speckled brown she-cat Apprentice, Meadowpaw Weedrun - white and ginger she-cat with very long whiskers Apprentice, Rosepaw Apprentices Loudpaw - speckled ginger tom Rosepaw - ginger tom Meadowpaw - smoky black she-cat Dawnpaw - black tom Queens None. (Nutivy is Dewykit and Meadowkit's mother, she did not stay in the nursery) Elders Snakefeather - black and white she-cat with white eyes Lionpoppy - golden she-cat Kits Dewykit - speckled ginger tom Meadowkit - orange tom Shadowclan Leader Lightstar - pale tabby tom Deputy Tumblesun - red and white tom with dark brown stripes Apprentice, Whitepaw Medicine Cat Sootpuddle - light brown tabby she-cat Warriors Fallenheather - blue tom Antdawn - light brown tabby tom Perchpetal - night-black she-cat with powerful hind legs Fuzzypuddle - ginger tom Apprentice, Sparkpaw Timberfrost - red and white she-cat Appleear - light orange she-cat Apprentice, Fleetpaw Sagefall - night-black tom Apprentice, Patchpaw Blizzardspring - dark black she-cat Apprentices Patchpaw - black tabby tom Sparkpaw - speckled brown she-cat Fleetpaw - creamy brown she-cat Whitepaw - ginger tom Queens Slowsplash - lithe smoky black she-cat Icemoon - mottled brown she-cat Elders Sedgewhisper - black and white tom Kits Ripplekit - brown tabby she-cat WindClan Leader Tanglestar - swift dark orange she-cat Deputy Speckletooth - skinny white tom Medicine cat Shadowfire - dark cream she-cat Apprentice, Oakpaw Warriors Hollowleg - russet colored she-cat with torn ears Raccoonsky - speckled white tom Apprentice, Oatpaw Halfrun - dark orange tom with yellow eyes Birdberry - very brown tom Apprentice, Bouncepaw Maggotlight - speckled ginger tom with one dead eye Apprentices Oatpaw - light brown tom Bouncepaw - light brown tabby she-cat Oakpaw - light brown tabby she-cat Queens Brownbird - unusually light brown tabby she-cat Elders Hawkheart - bright ginger tom Kits None. RiverClan Leader Wetstar - black tom with white muzzle Deputy Minnowbriar - pale tabby tom Apprentice, Brindlepaw Medicine Cat Jumpfin - dark cream tom with white back paws Warriors Blackface - dark cream she-cat Webgaze - dark cream tom Mallowlight - long-tailed black tom with one dead eye Apprentice, Fallowpaw Quailice - pale gray tom Twigwish - silvery gray tom Apprentices Brindlepaw - ginger she-cat Fallowpaw - orange tom Queens Otterfur - orange tabby she-cat Elders Rustyleaf - dark cream tom kits Patchkit - ginger tom Cats Outside the Clans Crude - night-black tom With chilling green eyes Arch - A grey she-cat with a white mane of fur, and darker grey tail Foxie - energetic light brown she-cat , a kittypet Thrush - mottled brown tom Clover - orange tabby she-cat Hazel - dark cream she-cat Fuzz - golden brown tom with one eye Owl - red and white tabby tom Dawn - light gray she-cat Boulder - short-tailed speckled white tom Webs - dark brown tabby she-cat Mouse - brown she-cat with pointy ears White - white she-cat With green eyes